Confesión
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Ritsu a punto de casarse toma la decisión mas difícil, casarse con la mujer que parece ser de sus sueños, o aceptar la propuesta de Takano? una noche de pasión y locura llena de sentimientos lo hará pensar en si el camino que esta eligiendo es el correcto...


**Confesión**

Mi intención como persona jamás fue la de provocarle celos a esa persona, pero mi tiempo pasaba y un increíble deseo por tener una familia se incrementaba, pero era más mi necesidad de alejar a Takano san de mi vida y de mi intimidad que tome la decisión más estúpida de mi vida.

Llevo ya dos años trabajando en Marukawa como editor de manga shoujo y estoy a punto de volverme casado, todo esto paso en un viaje de negocios a Okinawa, en esos momentos yo trabajaba como asistente de Takano san, me presentaron mi primer y único trabajo como editor de manga shoujo, era el trabajo de una nueva mangaka llamada Minami, la mangaka no se veía mal, era un poco más bajita qué yo, tenía grandes ojos color miel, pelo largo quebrado y castaño, con una piel suave y tersa, blanca como la nieve y delicada como la porcelana, era de buena familia, educación, valores, era la mujer perfecta para mí, aparte de que mi familia ya me dejaría en paz con el tema de sentar cabeza y formar una familia.

La magaka gustaba de dibujar yaoi o bl, la verdad no era algo de mi agrado pero era algo de lo que no tenía por qué quejarme ya que en mis años de secundaria y poco de la preparatoria estuve enamorado de la misma persona que tiempo después se volvió mi superior. Durante mis reuniones con la mangaka, comencé a tener un cierto cariño que se asemejaba mucho al que tenía cuando iba en secundaria, tenía tiempo que no lo sentía, el nerviosismo al estar con otra persona (haciendo una excepción con mi superior) tenía ganas de saber más de ella, conocerla mejor sus gustos, placeres, todo lo quería saber, pero un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadía siempre que pensaba en acercarme más ella, aunque la información que quería saber llegaba por sí sola, ese sentimiento jamás desapareció, total después de 6 meses trabajando con ella decidí comenzar a salir con ella, esa decisión me trajo muchos problemas en la empresa pero más con mi superior.

Después de tantas cosas, dejo de importarme que con el hecho de hacer mi trabajo y ver que sus publicaciones se volvían más emociones, convirtiéndose una de las primeras autoras en ventas, lamentablemente cada semana era la muerte ya que semanalmente se escribía un nuevo capítulo de sus mangas, convirtiendo en todo mi mundo ser su editor y su pareja. De esta manera pasaron varios meses más y cuando cumplí los 3 años en la empresa decidí pedirle matrimonio, éramos la pareja perfecta, mangaka y editor, casi no discutíamos a menos que fueran cosas del trabajo, salíamos como cualquier pareja, me ayudó a cambiar el sentimiento de afecto que venía cargando desde ya 13 años de mi primer amor, juntos superamos muchas cosas.

Días antes de mi boda, en la empresa me festejaron una no muy agradable despedida de soltero en la cual fuimos a un bar a tomar, estaba reservado solo para nosotros así que hubo entretenimiento con firma de Marukawa, mi jefe Takano san, al término de celebración ofreció llevarme a mi casa ya que vivíamos en el mismo edificio, yo no estaba en condiciones para irme solo, de una mala forma acepte, el viaje en el auto fue muy silencioso, solo podía sentir la tristeza y enojo que emanaban de él, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado por tanto alcohol y solo podía sentir como lentamente mis ojos se cerraban. Cuando desperté estaba en la cama de Takano san semi desnudo, un sensación de miedo y nerviosismo me invadió, hasta que escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban lenta y sigilosamente, me volví a meter en las sabanas, un aroma en especial entro a mí, me invadió en su total y los recuerdos de mi primera noche con él llegaron, ese día lluvioso de prepa vino a mí con todo, no me dejo ni procesar lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

T: Onodera ya te has despertado, quieres desayunar algo?

O: buenos días Takano san, y emm – un poco nervioso- no creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, mi prometida no ha de tardar en llamarme y no quiero que se preocupe

T: he hablado con ella, lleva marcándote desde las 9, y me tome la molestia de avisarle que estabas aquí.

El día parecía agradable, soleado, el sonido de las aves cantando en los árboles, un ligero sonido de autos en la calle, aun parecía templado pero ya comenzaba a ser un poco caluroso, la luz del sol entraba por la habitación iluminándola casi por completo a pesar de que las cortinas estaba entre abiertas, mientras me incorporaba un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo me invadió, dejando mis dudas y miedos a un lado, haciéndome olvidar que ese era el día mi boda, un hermoso sábado. Coloco mis manos sobre mi cabeza y tapando mis ojos, todo me daba vueltas no me podía mantener en un solo sentido, me dolía todo.

T: valla, valla pero mira eso te pasa por tomar tanto, ven que he preparado un desayuno especial, para a minorar el dolor y lo demás, ya que no te puedo permitir casarte en ese estado, probablemente un prometida se enfadaría con todos los de la empresa si t ve llegar en ese estado, - con un tono de enfado y decepción- apúrate a vestirte o se enfriara.

No quería levantarme tanto el aroma de Takano como mi dolor no me dejaban, lo que provoco que me llevara el desayuno a la cama, se sentó a un lado de mi mientras me veía comer, su mano lentamente se fue acercando a la mía, su cara a mi cara y su boca a mi oído, mi cuerpo se estremecía, algo muy dentro mío comenzaba a renacer, ese sentimiento que creía olvidado me volví invadir pero con más fuerza, ese sentimiento que creía olvidado, mi cuerpo dejo de responder, mi mente dejo de pensar y solo podía dejarme llevar, quito la charola lentamente y la coloco en la mesa que tenía, sus brazos me comenzaron a rodear, sus manos a jugar con mi cuerpo y sus labios a recorrer mi cuello, se acercó de nuevo a mi oído y de en un tono sensual y delicado me dice:

T: no sabes la agonía por la que me estás haciendo pasar, el verte alejarte de mí de esa manera me vuelve loco, me haces sentir vulnerable e impotente. Estas seguro de querer casarte?

O: A qué viene esa pregunta – alejándome lentamente e intentando volver a tomar la charola para usarla como barrera- cla-claro que me voy a casar, yo la quiero y quiero formar una familia con ella que te hace creer que no deseo esto?

T: Tenía que hacer el intento, no quiero que te cases, no quiero verte con otra persona – su tono subía más y más, el enojo lo comenzaba a controlar- no ves que me estas matando con esto, al principio eran celos, después era ira y ahora es impotencia, me estas matando lentamente- lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y sus sentimientos-

O: Takano san por favor ya detente, es algo que debo hacer por mi bien, no quiero lastimar a nadie, ni a ti ni a ella, si esto te afecta tomo la responsabilidad y me transferiré a otra empresa, pero no me hagas cambiar de decisión- la nostalgia me invadía, quería más que nada en este mundo estar con él, tenerlo entre mis brazos, sentir sus labios y llenarme de su calor pero ya no podía hacer eso estaba a unas escasas horas de casarme-

Me ve de re-ojo de manera muy lastimosa pero llena de dolor y tristeza no pude evitar tirar la charola y lanzarme a su espalda.

O: solo por hoy, solo por un rato seré tuyo pero será la última vez, lléname con tu calor e invade cada parte de mi ser de tu esencia, de esta manera no te olvidare y siempre te podre llevar conmigo y viceversa.- con esta proposición había firmado mi muerte y el final de mi compromiso.

Se volteo de manera brusca, me tomo entre sus brazos y de una forma desesperada acepto mi propuesta, sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo mientras sus manos me quitaban el pantalón, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser gentiles y muy cuidadosos, lentamente me comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, una mano jugaba con mis pezones, su boca besaba mi cuerpo, y la otra mano con delicadeza se metía en el pantalón y acariciaba mi miembro, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse cada vez más, con cada roce y cada beso.

En un momento se detuvo y desabrocho el pantalón, bajo el cierre y lentamente fue bajando el pantalón, besaba mis muslos, seguía acariciando mi cuerpo, provocando que me estremeciera con cada uno, comenzaba a excitarme, igual que él, cada caricia pedía más de los dos, nos estábamos volviendo exigentes, termino por dejarme completamente desnudo, me sentía avergonzado, no podía verle a la cara, me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, tomo mis manos y me comenzó a guiar para desnudarlo, mis manos se movían solas, comencé a quitarle la camisa que estaba desabotonada, mientras jugaba con su pecho y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo quería tener si esencia conmigo para siempre, la sensación de su piel invadiéndome en cada segundo, quería tenerlo todo para mí, mis manos llegaron a la parte del pantalón, lentamente quite la hebilla, desabroche y baje el cierre me arrodille, suavemente pero rápido baje el pantalón y demás contenido, Takano estaba listo, acerque mi boca, saque la punta de mi lengua y lentamente fui besando mi objeto de deseo, no podía parar de besarlo, comenzaba a ponerse más duro, ya casi estaba totalmente listo, hasta que Takano, se arrodillo, tomo mi cara y me comenzó a besar, el beso era apasionado, mis manos se estaba aferrando a él, no quería que ese momento terminara, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar tanto de mi como de él, sus manos recorrían más mi cuerpo, lentamente me fue recostando en el suelo, su piel era más suave que otras veces, se veía más blanca, sus ojos cafés brillaban más de lo normal, veía únicamente mi rostro, mis sentidos oficialmente se estaban llenado de él, mis manos jugaban su cabello negro, era sedoso y suave, mientras el me besaba, entre lágrimas, sollozos y gemidos tome la decisión de también llevar la iniciativa, lo tome entre mis brazos y cambie de posición, ahora yo estaba sobre él, me senté sobre su cadera, y suavemente comencé a moverme de arriba abajo, Takano estaba sorprendido, aun así me tomaba de las caderas y me ayudaba con el movimiento, mis uñas se encarnaban en su pecho, una de sus manos se comenzaron a mover lentamente a mi entrada, sintiendo como un dedo entro, comenzando a contraerme, lentamente lo movía dentro mío, sus manos eran frías pero me recorrían dejando un rastro de calor por donde pasaban, luego un segundo dedo, ya no me podía mover, estaba aferrado a su piel, el placer se estaba volviendo incontrolable, la sensación de tenerlo era indescriptible, al fin un tercer dedo entro y con eso el cambio de nuevo volvía a ser yo el que se dejaba guiar ya no tenía la directiva de nuestro acto, en el suelo de nuevo, alcanzo a cubrir mi cara con los brazos, mojado, avergonzado, solo las manos de Takano san me reconfortaban y me hacían sentir que mi decisión era la correcta.

En los últimos momentos de nuestro apasionado encuentro, lentamente me guiaba a la cama, sus manos se volvían más exigentes, mi mente ya no pensaba en nada más que él, me recargo en la orilla de la cama, lentamente levantaba mis caderas, mis piernas temblaban pero aun así tenía ganas de mas, quería tenerlo solo para mí, Takano-san me tomo entre sus brazos, el latir de su corazón, su respiración entre cortada los podía sentir en mi espalda, sus besos recorriéndola y sus manos acariciándome, deseaba que ese momento mágico no terminara, sus labios se acercaban a mi cara, buscaban mis labios, un beso esperado desde hace ya mucho tiempo tuvo lugar en ese momento, mis lágrimas brotaban de felicidad, en ese momento lenta y gentilmente me comenzaba a penetrar, seguía entre sus brazos y besando sus labios, quería darme la vuelta y abrazarlo más fuerte, sus besos dejaron de enfocarse en mis labios para recorrer cada milímetro de mi espalda recorriéndola con su lengua y sus labios, era mi momento, mi última oportunidad de tenerlo entre mis brazos y tomar la iniciativa de nuevo, de un momento a otro me doy la vuelta, lo tomo por los hombros , se sorprende, mi cara se tiñe de rojo, estaba avergonzado por lo que iba hacer, lentamente lo subía a la cama y me recostaba en ella, mi cabeza quedo en las almohadas y el encima mío, su cara de impresión y desconcierto me excitaban mas, pero me excitaba el hecho de verlo totalmente desnudo frente mío, me sujete de sus hombros y me acerque lentamente a su oído:

O: Takano san, se gentil – lo tome de la mano entrelazándola con la mía- hazme tuyo ahora y para siempre, lléname de ti, invade todos mis sentidos, y no hagas que olvide este momento- lentamente me recuesta en la cama de manera muy gentil sus brazos me vuelven a cubrir lentamente- Sempai te amo, desde siempre y para siempre no lo olvides por favor y nunca me dejes.

T: Ritsu al fin puedes decirlo y es el mismo sentimiento que yo comparto contigo recuerda jamás te dejare, nunca te dejare ir, no me importa que te vayas a casar jamás te dejare ir, eres mi máxima prioridad en mi vida, desde aquella primera vez en mi casa tú has sido lo más importante, el reencontrarnos después de eso me hizo muy feliz y me dio esperanzas ganas de vivir y seguir adelante, siempre querré tenerte entre mis brazos, besarte y acariciarte, él porque es fácil, yo también te amo mi Ritsu.

Sus palabras llenaron mi corazón, cambiaron mi idea principal ya no me quería casar, quería pasar toda mi vida a lado de esta persona, quiero ver los amaneceres a su lado, despertar todos los días y verlo dormir, ya no podía dejarlo ir, ya mi vida no podía seguir si no era a su lado.

Comenzaba a penetrarme más y más, gentilmente cada envestida tenia cada vez más fuerza, mis uñas se enterraban en su piel dejando un camino por donde pasaban, sus manos sujetaban firmemente mis caderas y sus labios me besaban.

T: Estoy a punto de venirme déjame hacerlo dentro tuyo, dame este placer.

O: Hazlo por favor, quiero tenerte dentro mío, quiero sentir tu calor en mí. Yo también ya estoy a punto de venirme.

T: Entonces hagámoslo los dos al mismo tiempo, quiero ver tu cara en ese momento, en el momento en el que vienes, quiero ver tu cara llena de placer.

Seguía envistiéndome y masturbándome, sus manos eran demasiado gentiles, el momento estaba a punto de llegar, mi éxtasis estaba llegando a mi limite, escuchaba sus gemidos en mi oído, estaba feliz, mis cuerpo ya se estaba contrayendo ya no podía soportarlo más solo podía gritar:

O: se-se-sempai me-me-me vengo date prisa.-una ligera risa salió de Takano san y con un sonido sensual,

T: me alegro porque ya somos dos prepárate, desde hace rato estoy listo solo te esperaba a que me lo pidieras.

En ese momento mi cuerpo se arqueo al mismo tiempo que él, se recostó sobre mi pecho, en mi sentía como un líquido cálido salía de él, la felicidad me inundaba, acerco su mano a su boca y bebió mi liquido:

O: pe-pe-pero que estás haciendo, no lo bebas-sonrojado me cubro la cara-no lo hagas.

T: - con una sonrisa que deslumbraba me voltea a ver- porque no, es algo de ti, lo bebo porque es tuyo, tiene tu fortaleza y tu herencia, es toda tu esencia y la quiero tener conmigo.

Lentamente se acerca a mi cara quitando mis manos, descubriendo mis labios, me besa gentilmente tomándome una vez más entre sus brazos.

T: no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero que te cases, moriré si lo haces, vamos juntos y comencemos de nuevo.

O: yo también siento lo mismo pero hay que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que ir a la iglesia y terminar con todo esto, después veremos que hacemos, así que ayúdame a prepararme.

Tomamos un baño rápido, tallándonos mutuamente la espalda, besándonos apasionadamente, me secaba el cuerpo con demasiada gentileza así como me vestía, me sentía un muñeco, no me dejaba hacer nada por mí mismo pero aun así me sentía feliz, estaba todo listo, intente ayudarlo a vestirse pero no me lo permitió.

Salimos directo a la iglesia, ya todos estaban esperando, solo faltaba yo para que comenzara la ceremonia, Minami se veía hermosa, pero no brillaba tanto como Takano, bajamos del auto, me coloque a lado de él y lo tome de la mano fuertemente, caminamos hacia el centro de todos, nos miraban sorprendidos, An-chan me miraba alegre, nos detuvimos en el centro:

O: Minami lo siento no me puedo casar contigo, te aprecio mucho y eres alguien especial en mi vida, eres una espléndida mujer, una de las mejores que eh conocido en mi vida, sé que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo, en verdad lo siento, demás invitados esta boda queda cancelada, siento haberlos hecho venir, padres lo siento mucho pero encontré a la persona que más amo y que es mi máxima prioridad en mi vida, no quería aceptarlo pero hoy me di cuenta que sin esa persona no podría vivir tranquilo, Takano san, lo siento tengo decirlo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida no me importa lo que piensen los demás TE AMO.

Ah-chan se acercaba a nosotros aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad, nos tomó de las manos y me dijo:

An: Ritsu al fin te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, me siento feliz por ti, espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta, y que lo hagas porque quieres ser feliz te deseo lo mejor. Te quiero y espero que seas muy feliz.

Me da un fuerte y cálido abrazo

O: An-chan muchas gracias yo también deseo ser muy feliz muchas gracias An- chan.

El padre de la iglesia se acerca a nosotros no parecer estar muy feliz del todo, tomo más fuerte la mano de Takano san, me aferro a su brazo, no quiero que nos separen, nos toma las manos y nos pregunta:

P: hijos este tipo de relación no será muy bien vista en la sociedad, pero díganme a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tendrán aun desean estar juntos?

T/O: si padre, aun queremos

T: pasamos el obstáculo más grande, que era el poder admitir nuestro amor, ya no hay vuelta atrás y aunque la hubiera no sería capaz dejar a Ritsu –me ve y comienza a envolverme entre sus brazos- simplemente no podría, un tiempo atrás lo deje ir, pero ahora ya no soy capaz de dejarlo ir ya no podría y deseo estar el resto de mi vida a su lado sin importar.

O: pienso lo mismo padre, al fin me di cuenta que él es mi todo, ya no puedo dejarlo ir así como así, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y sin ya no sería nada, ya no podría seguir.

P: comprendo pues bien, alguien está en contra de que se lleve a cabo esta relación?

Nadie decía nada, Minami, me miraba feliz pero al mismo tiempo triste, sus padres tampoco decían nada, nuestra relación era aceptada, nuestro amor era bendecido, la felicidad me invadía, no podía contener mis lágrimas hasta que el padre nos voltea a ver

P: pues bien hagamos esta boda, luego m encaro del papeleo correspondiente, los casare en este momento y bajo las normas de dios hijos míos, su amor están uro y fiel que no puedo permitir que se separen asique los uniré para siempre. Los que quieran quedar adelante, los que se quieran ir igual, asique comencemos esto.

Se celebró la ceremonia, nadie dijo palabra de lo que estaba pasando, mi corazón latía fuertemente, los nervios me invadían, pero la mano de Takano sujetando la mía me tranquilizaba, nos estábamos casando, estábamos dando el paso más importante, nos juramos amor, cuando el padre autorizo el beso para sellar el matrimonio, mi corazón dudo un poco pero al ver a Takano feliz y brillante, ya no pude dudar, el beso fue apasionado, sus manos me rodearon y su calidez me invadió, me dio un abrazo muy gentil y fuerte diciendo a mi oído una palabras muy dulces y casi silenciosas.

T: Eres mío y yo soy tuyo, al fin por siempre juntos, esta noche serás aún más mío, con el tiempo te demostrare que no te arrepentirás de esto te amo esposo mío.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo en un salón, todos brindamos, bailamos, nadie se oponía, todos lo aceptaban y eso me ponía muy feliz pero lo que más me ponía feliz era el simple hecho de que mi deseo se haría realidad, podre despertar a su lado todos los días, podre besarlo, tocarlo, hacer el amor con el sin la necesidad de ser obligación, no me podía soltar de él, no me quería alejar de él.

El tan esperado momento, al fin nos íbamos a festejar nuestra luna de miel, lamentablemente no podíamos salir de viaje ya que el lunes trabajábamos, pero en mi departamento se resolvería todo, situados en la entrada del departamento, tomándome entre sus brazos, me cargo, abrió la puerta, era un acto verdaderamente vergonzoso, pero ya no me importaba, él era mío y solamente mío, cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, camino por el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, las cortinas dejaban entrar la luz de la luna en un pequeño halo que solamente iluminaba una parte de la cama, camino hacia la cama y me recostó sobre ella, veía mi cara, directo a mis ojos donde claramente podía ver mi reflejo en sus ojos, sus labios me tomaban, sus palabras un hermoso susurro:

T: mi esposo, al fin eres mío en cuerpo y alma, esta noche sellaremos formalmente nuestro amor, ya no tenemos por qué escondernos, ya no tenemos que fingir que no nos amamos, fuimos unidos ante dios como juez y único separador asique permíteme hacerte mío por completo.

O: si ya sabes todo eso porque no me lo demuestras, al fin me tienes, rendido ante ti, lo que querías hacer desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, te he dicho que te amo y que sin ti no puedo vivir, me has hecho amarte con locura y desesperación lograste tu cometido, al fin podrás tenerme entre tus brazos, amanecer conmigo en la misma cama, solo has lo que tienes que hacer, no perdamos este valioso tiempo y continuemos con lo que hemos empezado.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse lentamente me quitaba cada prenda parecía como si no quisiera olvidar ese momento, sus movimientos y su expresión parecía que disfrutaba ese momento más que en otros, cada movimiento que hacía era lento como si memorizara cada detalle de mi cuerpo, sus labios me recorrían más gentil y lentamente, ya podía resistirme era lo que más anhelaba en este mundo.

Un hermoso rayo de luna ilumino la habitación, nuestros cuerpos recostados en la cama, aferrarme a mi deseo era lo único que tenía, lo tome entre mis brazos y me dispuse a dormir ya que al fin podría ver el amanecer a lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, lentamente cerro mis ojos y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

O: Porque esto ya no es un sueño, te amo Takano Masamune.

Fin

Sumire Murasaki


End file.
